Another Day in the Rain
by angelofdeathsheart
Summary: As I look up at the moon, wondering why the Akatsuki were after me, though I knew they just wanted their wishes granted by Ryuu. How will our paths intertwine? This was the path I walked in the rain, just another day in the rain...
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Naruto!)

Information for the main character of "Another day in the rain"

Name

Mizuki meaning beautiful moon

Age

18

Day of birth

March 16

Hair color

Black, but looks dark blue or grey in different lights

Eye color

Black

Past

Her family all behind her all gone from her life in just a few moments, she hates remembering it. She hates it because she was there, she was there when they were murdered by two masked covering their faces. Her heart sank when each day passed after that, two years have gone by now. She stole to live and when people tried to surround her she tried to kill them but instead let them go with only so much blood.

Her reasons to live

"Do I have any…?"

Her reason to have hate

"I want those who killed my family dead."

Her reason to have revenge

"They took life and now I will take theirs…"

Chapter 1

His crimson red eyes.

I don't know what to do with my life anymore. All I feel is left out of the world, though most of the world knows my name. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I yelled from the top of the tree, my voice traveling through the woods that I had called my home. "Why am I still doing this? Why can't I just die already?" I yelled letting tears fall down my face, my heart slipping away. Tears, so soft and so beautiful that they always seemed to come when I felt anger, pain, anything I hated. My tears were part of me like a thread of a cloth, it made me who I was and it would never leave, unless of course that part was slowly pulled out of me. Touching my face I wondered if someone could rid me of the feeling of tears, the salty taste in my mouth and the hot liquid on my skin. However, I wiped them away, knowing I had to be strong to live and I had to live to take revenge, on the ones that had killed my mother, my father, and my two younger sisters, Jonu and Tatsumi. "They will pay; they will suffer until I let them die as slowly as I feel like giving them time." I whispered to myself, smiling only for the happiness of revenge. Slipping from the tree I wrapped my hand around my sword that was laid thick into the ground that had turned the dry blood on it to the color of dirt. Pulling the hilt I slung it over my shoulder and started walking through the moonlit forest, making me stare straight into the moon's eyes, grinning that I was named after the beautiful moon.

The full moon was beautiful to the entire world, though most people used the night sky in different ways. My eyes grazed over the moon as I touched the soft metal that was my sword and grinned. "It is night, it is day, something that the world cannot change away." I chanted as I lay the soft point into a tree that I had seen a movement. "If you come out now I won't kill you." Slowly I pulled out my exquisite sword and placed it at my side as the figure walked out. "Who are you?" I glared at the figure as their true self was revealed. A man with dark black hair and crimson eyes walked out of the shadows. However I knew his eyes so I quickly looked at the moon, a comforting sight. "Answer me Sharigan user, who are you?"

"So you are an educated girl." The man's voice whispered. But I looked up at the moon with hazy eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time or else. Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Even though I knew it was a forest in which anyone could walk through but this man could have passed me without any regard of me. Then, without much hesitation I held the point of my sword at his face, though I still did not look into his perfect eyes. "I'm not afraid to kill you, now you can go and leave me be, or I could push this right through your eyes, your choice."

"That would not be a smart thing to do." His voice whispered through the wind as I pushed the sword forward, but no blood pierced onto my face which makes me always know I have hit. Looking down I saw that he was still there, his crimson eyes staring into my own.

"How is that possible, how can you be alive and unhurt?" I asked aloud but I knew that his Sharigan was active without even knowing it. "I know of your genjutsu, but if you think I feel anything then do not know me. Now who the hell are you?" I let my sword fall to the ground with a thud as I looked straight into his eyes, not caring much if I was stuck in his genjutsu or not.

"You have much hate in your eyes." He whispered and I felt anger grow inside of me as I grabbed hold of the hilt and dug it into a tree.

"Okay, you know what? Good bye." I grasped my sword and pulled myself into the tree, wondering how long it would take for the man to leave so I could continue my journey to kill the two men who had killed my family. Even though they had hid their faces I had heard them say their names and also seen them leave with their masks removed, so I knew them by voice, by name, and by face.

"Your family was taken away from you when you were young and now you want revenge." My eyes widened as his voice came into my ears. I slipped my legs over the branch and hung upside down looking into his crimson eyes, that were a little hidden by the raven colored hair that lazily laid in front of them.

"How did you know?" He looked at me and a twitch in his lips gave me a sense he had grinned at me. Sighing I flipped onto my sword, which held me high above him and his gaze. "Ugh, I might as well speak my name. It is Mizuki." I looked down at him. "Who are you?" I asked for the fifth time and this time he answered me.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"So, Uchiha Itachi, how did you know that I want revenge?" I asked, still standing on my sword that was thick into the trunk of the tree. "And how do you think you could help me?" My thoughts were the same as what I had asked, because he looked like he could help me find the murderers and possibly help me kill them.

"You travel alone, but you are not a shinobi, are you?" I shook my head, though my younger sisters had wanted me to, like the two of my parents were they wanted to be shinobi also. However, I had not wanted to because I never felt like becoming one, for many reasons.

"No, whenever I fight I feel something strange inside me, so if I was a shinobi then it may escape me. But now I wish I had become a shinobi, though I can now leave it whenever I feel like it." He stared at me for a moment before answer my second question.

"The Akatsuki may be able to help you."

"The Akatsuki, oh, I've heard of that organization. S-rank criminals. So that means you are one of them, aren't you?" But I already knew the answer and I was wondering what I should do. Shrugging I leapt off of my sword and landed in front of him. "Hmm, okay, maybe a group of S-rank criminals could help me."


	2. Chapter 2 A game a game!

I followed behind him for a few moments before I finally came to my senses. _I can't have anyone else intervening in my revenge, and I don't need any help doing so. _Looking up at Uchiha Itachi I saw he was staring forward, not even looking back at me to check that I was following, so I slipped behind one of the trees. Slowly, I walked through the night in the opposite direction of him and wandered aimlessly for a few minutes until I came to a small house. Grinning to myself I pulled out a soft bronze key and stuck it into the lock, opening it in only a moment. No matter how far I went I always seemed to follow the path right back to my little one roomed house, well two roomed if I count the bathing room, but I hardly ever do, it always seemed to be the first thing I see when the moon struck midnight and the last thing I would see when it turned dawn. My hand touched the soft wood that made up the house as I slipped inside and pulled the lock shut from the inside, making sure no one got in, before setting my sword on the rug that was made out of worn fabric I had found when I had looked through the village near there.

The small house held a small cot bed, a small food storage area, one chair and a table, and a book shelf with twelve books lined up against the wall, including some with the forbidden arts on them. Pushing my sword away from the cot I heard the soft sound of the Earth's tears as it began raining, piercing the glass like daggers, so I laid down on the ground looking out the window at the wet world. Sighing I pulled out some of my food and nibbled at it just as a small mouse scampered across the floor stopping just in front of me, making me grin as I pulled off a small piece and handed it to the sweet little creature, who snuggled into my side making me giggle. My hand touched the soft ears of his and laughed when it shook at my touch.

After what seemed like an hour or so I closed my eyes and drifted into a night's rest, something I seemed to get through for five years with only a mouse nibbling at my side.

Narrator's POV (Akatsuki)

"So it seems that the girl has slipped from your hands, Itachi." Pein spoke from the shadows of the meeting room.

"It did not seem worth it to force her." Itachi defended himself with a quiet whisper.

"That doesn't make sense, she told you that she wanted our help so then why would she then leave?" Zetsu asked, looking at Itachi for an answer.

"She possibly didn't want anyone to help her with her revenge." Itachi answered, right as usual.

"A game, a game, let's make this a game!" Tobi yelled all of a sudden and everyone's eyes turned to him, wondering what he meant.

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" Zetsu's other half spoke looking at him, though at his side.

"We each try and get the girl! Then whoever can get her gets to have their wish granted first!" Tobi, under the mask, was smiling, though for the reason he knew that he could win and get his wish.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but who goes next?" Kisame asked, thinking how Tobi had made such a smart, yet loud, idea.

"You guys can figure that out." Pein spoke, leaving with Konan walking right behind him. As soon as they left arguing on who should go first, or second, since Itachi did not want to do it again, no matter that he could get a wish, and they finally decided to draw sticks.

"One per pair, the longest one goes first, they decided between the two, the smallest goes last, and the middle size goes second and the one smaller than it but larger that the smallest goes third." They nodded as they reached for a stick, hesitant to make sure they grabbed the longest one.

"Hehe seems I will be going first." Kisame held up his long stick, making many groan as they looked at their own sticks.

"Then we are next." Kakuzu held out his stick, wondering what he would wish for.

"Next it's us, hmm." Deidara held out his own stick, wondering how he was going to get a girl to follow him without bringing her dead.

"Then it's Tobi's turn!" Tobi yelled, quite happy that he would be going last, since he would ask Zetsu to go before him.

"The rules are simple, she must come with her eyes open, and the worst she can have is a few scars. We'll start as soon as Kisame decides to leave. In order for your turn to be over you must have the girl come with you, but if she leaves or hides you are not allowed to try and contain her. Zetsu will watch to make sure." Everyone nodded as they got up, ready to prepare themselves when Kisame failed to retrieve the girl.

Narrator's POV (Pein and Konan)

"Nagato, do you really think that they will be able to get her?" Konan asked, wondering what was going through his head.

"I have no idea, I would have thought I would have only had to send Itachi but that didn't seem to work." Pein, though Konan still called him Nagato, grinned for a moment. "However, if none of them can get her in their game then we shall go and get her."

"Could you explain to me again why we need this girl?" Konan was still confused about Nagato's intent with Mizuki.

"She is perfect, she has hate, she wants revenge, and she has a spirit inside of her that could grant our wishes." Pein smiled to himself as he thought of what his wish would be. "With her, our goal will be reached soon."

Let the game begin!


	3. Chapter 3 His deadly sword

The next day I awoke to the sound of knocking on the door, which was strange since many people usually just passed my small house by, not giving it a care. Outside I saw that the sky was still dark yet the moon had finally descended and the sun was rising, trying to fill the sky. _Why would someone stop at this house unless it's…_But my thought wandered off as I saw, through my other window, another man wearing the same cloak as Uchiha Itachi. He was an Akatsuki.

Narrator's POV (Sasori and Deidara)

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked as he looked up to find Deidara gathering his things.

"Just because Kisame gets to go first doesn't mean I have to sit around here, hmm. I'm going to do a little looking around, I do want my wish after all, hmm." Deidara was thinking of how he would get the girl by the name of Mizuki, when suddenly it had come to him. Then his mind changed to something different…what would he wish for?

Wondering what to do I should do I noticed two things right away about the man that stood outside my door, besides his cloak. The first was the obvious, he was as blue as a shark, two, and he had a strange, yet deadly looking, sword. _What the hell? Why is it that these Akatsuki guys are here, what did I do? _"Come out little girl, I just want to speak to you." The man's voice moved through the air as if a snake in a deep lake. However, instead of trying to run like most people would of done, I went to the door and unlocked the soft padlock. Slowly opening it I glanced up at the man, who was glaring down at me, thinking I was beneath him.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not caring that he could possibly kill me in one sweep of his sword. "If this is about the Akatsuki, you can save your breath. I don't want any help with my revenge and I seriously don't want to know what will happen once my goal has been met, so good bye." Grabbing the hilt of my sword I locked my door and began walking away with the man staring at me, possibly surprised that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Hehe, little girl, I'm not here to negotiate. You'll come with me whether you like it or not." His words slipped into my ear as I heard the soft, metallic sound of a sword being pulled and I wiped my sword around just as his sword slammed into it, making a sound of a thousand birds. "Now you will either come with me willingly or else." However, I heard a difference in his voice and then I thought of something. _If they wanted me so badly, would they kill me? _To test out my theory I slipped my hand with my sword in it behind my back and watched as he hesitated before stopping his sword just inches from my nose. Smiling I pulled my sword from underneath my feet and pushed the hilt into his stomach, the strength enough to fling him backwards, his sword falling to my side.

Reaching to the hilt of his sword I felt a loud burst inside of it but I ignored it, though I wish I had listened since as I wrapped my fingers around it my hand felt like it was being ripped into shreds. Quickly I pushed the sword onto the ground and looking at my hand, which made my eyes widen. Four long cuts ran across both of my hands as blood curled out of them along with pain. Gripping my bleeding hands in one another I saw a grin on the man's face as his sword seemed to fly back to his hand. "Now, you can come with me or feel more pain from Samehada." Looking up at his face I saw him put his sword on his back. _Damn, I guess I'll just sneak away again. _Nodding to the man I pulled out soft wrappings and cover my wounds with its smooth surface.

"Fine, I'll go, but may I ask, what is your name?" I asked, so then I would know who he was, though if in a crowd I would be able to pick him out.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, Mizuki." He seemed to of already know me, I thought as I followed behind him for until the sun finally came into full view. Grinning I thought of how I was going to get away without him sensing me and trying to bring me to wherever unconscious. Finally I just thought of sneaking away by running in the direction of the village close to my home, though I would never go inside, since I would probably find a rude welcome by all the shop owners I had "borrowed" some of my supplies.

Narrator's POV (Kisame)

The poor girl didn't think I noticed when I felt her true self running in the other direction, and I thought of going after her but when I turned back all I saw was Zetsu looking down at me with as blank a stare as always. "It seems it is Kakuzu or Hidan's turn, don't try to follow her." Zetsu's dark half spoke as I mumbled to myself. _Damn, little brat, I better still get my wish. _However, like Deidara and possibly most of the Akatsuki members, he had no idea what he would wish for.

Narrator's POV (Kakuzu and Hidan)

"So, which one of us is going after the bitch first?" Hidan asked, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"I will." Kakuzu didn't believe that Hidan could charm the girl into coming with them, but just in case he wanted to go first. These words, though, made Hidan groan, yet grin, thinking that Kakuzu knew that he would be able to get the girl first and wanted to go before he could charm her.

"So Kakuzu will be going next, since Kisame has failed with his partner." Zetsu materialized into the tree and what he had to say made Hidan laugh.

"Not even the two of them could get the bitch! Damn who the hell is this girl?" Hidan looked to Kakuzu, who glared at him.

"She'll be the one to grant my wish." Kakuzu stood and walked off, knowing exactly how he was going to get Mizuki, but he'd have to bend the rules a little bit.

Which rule is Kakuzu thinking of breaking? Will he fail as well? What spirit is running around inside of Mizuki and will we ever find out?


	4. Chapter 4 Masked Pain

I looked over the side of them tree and stared up at the mountain that seemed to hide so much. "Why the hell are those Akatsuki men after me?" I sighed as I touched my sword that I had imbedded into the soft flesh of the tree. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, they're getting in the way of my revenge! I swear if I see another one of them…" And, just as if by luck, I saw another one of those damn cloaks with red clouds buzzing around on them. Groaning I pulled out my sword and jumped off from my branch and glared straight into the man's glowing greening eyes.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked but didn't give the man enough time to answer as I slammed my sword into his gut. "Damn just leave me alone!" I yelled before pulling back my sword and running in the direction of the mountain.

However, the man did not seem that ready to give up, since I could still hear his footsteps trailing behind me. Suddenly a hand reached at my face and I felt the pain that rushed from the punch the man had given me. Blood gurgled down my lips as I pulled out my sword and slammed the point at him, but all I pierced was air. "They said I couldn't bring you back with your eyes closed, so I guess I'll have to leave your eyes open while your unconscious." The man's voice was hard to my ears and my eyes widened as more pain shot into my body, slamming me so hard my back was in half a tree. _Damn, it seems the others were holding back. _Slowly, as the man stopped to look at his handy work I closed my eyes and watched as black and read filled my eyes. Quickly, opening them I lunged at him, slamming my sword sideways into his body and with that much force I would have expected it to break in half but it glimmered.

"Leave me alone…" I whispered as I looked down at the man, who was grinning up at me. Well it felt like he was since I could not see behind his mask. "Not just you but all you freakin' Akatsuki." Holding tightly onto my sword I nodded to the man and turned my back to him, grinning to myself that I had been stupid enough to do so. As quick as lightening I felt power surge through my body as each of my body parts felt shut down. And with that my eyes lost all vision and my light went out.

Narrator's POV (Kakuzu and Zetsu)

"I can't see how the others had such trouble with her." Kakuzu grinned to himself as he lugged Mizuki's body along the grass, wondering how he was going to wake her.

"Put her back." A venomous voice filled the air as Kakuzu turned to find Zetsu glaring at him. "Her body is limp and her eyes are closed and I see that she's bleeding inner and outer." Kakuzu finally looked back at the body and sighed as he flung the girl on the ground.

Once Kakuzu had disappeared Zetsu picked the girl up and placed her high up in the tree while looking over her wounds, wondering how he was to heal them. However, he left as soon as he noticed that her breathing was inside and that her wounds were healing quickly. "Hmm, it seems the spirit is like a jinchūriki, though much faster and not as wild." Finally he vanished into the tree.

Narrator's POV (Hidan and Zetsu)

"So even the great Kakuzu had trouble with this bitch? Damn, can't wait to get my hands on her…" Hidan grinned as he thought of what he would do to the girl, not so pretty though.

"Just remember, if you bring her unconscious her wishing will not be able to work…" Zetsu spoke as Hidan groaned.

"Yeah we all know about the damn spirits powers, you don't need to keep bringing the damn thing up." Zetsu sighed as he vanished into the boulder and Hidan readied himself for his little fight.

How will Hidan take care of Mizuki? Did she wake up from Kakuzu's hits? Why had the others held back? Will we ever find out what this spirit is about?


	5. Chapter 5 Immortal purple irises

A short vision passed my eyes as I saw what was possibly supposed to me chained to my beautiful sword. However, I was not alone because beside me a dragon laid her head next to my foot, looking ready to kill. Then I awoke as its slippery tongue wrapped around my leg pulling me toward her mouth. I was on top of a tree without my sword beside me and my eyes widened as I looked around to see that I was a in a different part of the forest than from where I was.

Then I remembered that the man had made me pass out so he must have dragged me off and left me here to die. Sighing I tried to get up but a pain shot through my body as I looked as blood dried onto my skin. "Dammit, now I'm having bad luck all over again!" I slipped from the tree but, since I was having my bad luck day, I found that beneath me my sword was pointed straight up at me, pinching into my skin before I could see it. "Why does this happen to me?" I yelled as I flipped onto my back and checked my foot, which was bleeding through the soles of my shoes. However, as I saw my cut it was already healing. "Oh crap, not this again…" I whispered as I look around wondering if anyone was watching me. _If you can hear me, are you the reason why they are after me…? _I asked as I picked up my sword and stuck it into my sheath and looked up at the blistering sun.

_Hehe, of course they are after you for me, they wouldn't want someone as worthless as you to take. _It spoke to me with harsh words which angered me so.

_Dammit, why the hell do you keep saying I'm worthless when you were the one who chose me? _I yelled to it as a sigh left its mouth.

_I've told you before that I never choose who holds me, but you actually are better than most that have contained me. _It spoke that made me grin. 

Narrator's POV (Hidan)

The girl hadn't noticed that Hidan was watching her softly from behind as she sat there in the shadow of the trees staring up at the sky. _Hmm, how could a girl as small as her make even Kakuzu lose to her. _However, Hidan had known that Kakuzu had given the girl unconscious for a while, but not the smartest to do when she held that spirit. _This will be easy. _Hidan grinned as he stared straight at the girl as she stood up and walked away into the darkest of the forest.

Whoever was watching me thought I couldn't see him, sadly he that smart or stealthy. For even as I moved through the forest without touching the earth his eyes still stayed on me so I quickly stopped in front of a clearing and turned around with my sword grasped in my hands. "I can hear you, now leave me alone!" I yelled as a leaf moved in the opposite direction of where the man hid. "Fine, then, if you want this spirit then you'll have to fight me!" As those words left my lips the branches moved as a man with silver hair and purple eyes appeared before me. Of course he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak so I rolled my eyes at him as a grin passed his lips.

"You'll regret that."

Narrator's POV (Sasori and Deidara)

"So once Hidan comes back empty handed who shall go first?" Sasori asked as Deidara entered.

"I've still got something to do, so it seems you will be doing it Master, hmm." Deidara grinned as he thought of the plan he had ready for this girl. He was sure that she would follow him when he saw her.

I knew just by looking at him that he wouldn't die easily, nor die at all by the matter behind him. He was immortal but he thought I didn't know, he thought I was just stupid enough not to notice his cockiness as he stalked into the clearing and pulled out his scythe and glared at me with a sly smile. However, he had no idea that he wasn't the first immortal I had fought, he was around the fourth. I'd had strange encounters when it came to this forest and immortals were on the top ten. "Come on. I've got things to do." As those words left my mouth a symbol formed under his feet and I couldn't help but grin. _I've seen that once before…not very new to me. _His body turned almost like a grim reaper as I leapt out of the way of his link and he noticed that too and groaned.

Narrator's POV (Hidan)

_So it seems the damn bitch knows a few things or two, more immortals must of fought her before me and used Jashin. _Hidan grinned to himself as he watch Mizuki topple onto one of the trees and made sure that she would stay in the area. All he needed her to do was get close enough and he could bring her willingly or just kill her. If he couldn't get his wish what would be the point in letting her live any longer? He didn't give a damn about what Pein would do to him, though it would possibly hurt him more than death to mortals.

He seemed to know that I knew of his Jashin ritual and I knew enough at that he had to concentrate on staying inside of his symbol or his ritual would be interrupted. However, he would still be his grim reaper so he could enter the symbol again. So all I had to do was step him out of the symbol long enough to strike him at a weak point. Once I find out where the hell that is! He looked immortal at each spot but even though immortal he still felt pain, though it seemed that he had realized that and enjoyed it, unlike the other immortals I had fought. _Dammit, why the hell is this…?_ Suddenly an idea rang in my head.

Just like those first two men I bet he wouldn't chase after me, possibly because they were toying around with me, and didn't want something to happen to my spirit. Grinning to myself I pulled my sword out from under me and slipped from the tree I had hid myself in and walked over to him, to find him out of his grim reaper form. He thought he had won, he really was cocky. "I don't like fighting. I'm already injured too much and if I try to fight you I might have a good chance at dying, along with my spirit." He grinned at me for a moment before walking in the same direction that the other men had walked in and I noticed the landmark that I would stay away from. The mountain.

Narrator's POV (Hidan)

He knew what was going through Mizuki's mind. She was going to try and run away and thought that he would allow her too. Her thoughts were wrong though, since Hidan wasn't going to let this girl slip out of his palm, not like Itachi and Kisame had. Hidan didn't give a damn about this stupid game that Tobi had come up with, though as he walked he could feel Zetsu staring from somewhere and he wondered if the girl could feel his presence too. Though she was not a shinobi she would make a well addition to the Akatsuki, she looked so innocent yet dark at the same time so most people would trust her right away. That is out of the Akatsuki, her innocents was not shown in her fighting style, Kisame had said, and Hidan had heard confidence in the girl's voice when she had challenged him. Yes, she could come up with a plan in a moment's time and, of course, once Pein made her join the Akatsuki she would grant their wishes, and even though Pein did not say it Hidan and about all of the Akatsuki members knew that he would wish that all the jinchūriki were there to be given.

Yes, Mizuki's addition would be well.

Finally I was able to slip away, but not without him turning around and aiming his scythe at my face telling me if I snuck away he would kill me. However, I knew he would say that since I had noticed that right after one came another. It seemed that they were split into partners and this man would kill me just as the one before had made me unconscious. So as soon as he turned around I ran away and he seriously chased me. Knowing he was behind me I ran both ways. The spirit inside of me was a shinobi type of spirit so it made a doppelganger of myself and split up my, what it called, chakra so that he was following that. He thought I was running away from the mountain while I was really running toward it and he would soon realize that, too late though. Then I decided, half way to the mountain that I would head west of the mountain alongside a river and the spirit spoke that it had taken back my other half of chakra.

Once I had changed direction I stopped by the river and closed my eyes knowing that I would be able to sense someone moving toward me, though I could still see the mountain I knew I was over twelve miles away from it.

Finally, my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

Narrator's POV (Hidan and Zetsu)

"Damn bitch!" Hidan cursed the sky as Zetsu appeared. "Dammit I thought the bitch wasn't a shinobi but she just pulled it on me!"

"Possibly, the spirit is playing a part in this…" Zetsu vanished leaving Hidan burning red with anger.

"I'm going to kill that freakin' bitch!"

Narrator's POV (Zetsu and Sasori)

"So even that fool Hidan lost her. She seems to be difficult. I can't wait to see what she can do." Sasori looked up at the sky and imagined what a fight with this girl would be like.

"Hehe, don't get any ideas of winning, you may be well in fighting but this girl has something that has defeat both Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu, and Hidan. She will not be easy." Then Zetsu noticed something. "Where is Deidara?"

"He keeps running off saying that he has a plan…though hardly any of his plans work when he is involved in them."

Will we ever find out about what this spirit is called? What is Deidara's plan? Will it work? Or will Sasori get her before he can? Will any of them ever be able to capture her with her eyes open and keep her following willfully? When will we find out what they all wanted to wish for? Maybe we'll find out next chapter in "Another day in the rain"!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 A puppet master speaks secrets

Looking out past the river I noticed that even so far away the mountain still cast a shadow over my body, making not a warm touch glide over me. "I wonder how many of these Akatsuki are after me, and how long it'll take for another to find me." Grinning to myself I slipped my sword to the base of a tree as I licked the cool water of the lake with my toes, making my grin widen even larger. As the water slipped between my toes I held onto the grass, feeling the blades graze over my cuts, so helping heal them along with the spirit inside me.

The spirit. A name that I had come to know it as, though it did have a name. Ryuu, meaning exactly that, a dragon spirit. I'd no idea how it had come to take my body as its resting place, but it didn't seem to complain, well, that much. I knew exactly why the Akatsuki were after my such spirit but they would have to get through me before they can get their wishes, but they can't kill me or Ryuu would leave to her resting place, not to be awakened for another millennium.

Suddenly I heard movement from all around me and grabbed the hilt of my sword, aiming it high into the trees. "Get out, now." Looking at the base of the tree a young boy, possibly around my age or possibly sixteen, with short red hair and brown eyes came from the shadow. And of course he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "Will you just leave me alone?" I yelled slamming my sword through his chest, which crackled and broke through. My eyes widened as I saw the point of my sword at the back of his body, but he was just standing there, looking at me without an expression. _Damn, how many immortals do they have? _But something felt different about this boy, even immortals still feel pain and when they do they'll still twitch under it, just for a moment though, but I could still see it. However, this boy didn't even flinch, he wasn't immortal, he was something else.

"What, who are you?" I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out of his chest, with so much force that I almost landed into the river if it wasn't for something that had pulled me up. It felt as if something was tugging onto my body, holding me up from the rushing water, then I saw something. The boy was holding up a soft hand and blue light the shapes of string ran from his fingers to myself. He was the one holding me up; he was grasping me as a puppet master would do to his marionette.

Finally I was able to stand away from the river and look straight into his bored eyes as he pulled me toward him. "Since you are after me I guess you know of the spirit and what it can do. But how do you know that it will grant to you? It may try to kill you once you release it to make your wish; you'll never get your wish if that happens." But I knew that was not true and he possibly knew that too. Since when Ryuu was summoned a barrier sealed her from killing, all she could do was grant wishes for as long as I survived.

The boy did not speak as he walked back through the forest, with myself still attached to his strange strings that controlled me like a puppet. _How can I get out of this one? _I spoke in my thoughts, something supposedly kept secret only if no one else could hear, but Ryuu heard each of my thoughts.

_Wait a moment; I have not ever been touched by chakra strings. We will possibly be caught, wait a moment, now I have one idea but I need you to be still in your mind. _Mentally nodding to Ryuu I touched my mind, slowly elapsing it in still thoughts I felt it numb down, stilling.

Narrator's POV (Zetsu)

_Sasori was pulling the girl toward the Headquarters but by the look on that girl's face I can see she may be one of the first to break through Sasori's Chakra Strings. However, I have no idea how._

Slowly I felt Ryuu taking over my body as it slipped through the strings that held me tightly. They began to grow bright scarlet before exploding into a million pieces, leaving a shocked face on the puppet master. Quickly, in a flash so he couldn't attach me once more, I jumped onto the closest tree and watched as a bored look cast on his face as he just kept walking and then I realized something.

They're playing a game of me, finding ways to capture me but when I ran away or hid they couldn't chase after me. However, I guessed, the two men, the one who had left me unconscious and the immortal, must have been bending the rules to their favor.

Why would they play a game of me when they could just chase after me and make me come with them? Unless…they are so strong that if they actually gave another care they could kill me, like the immortal who had threatened to murder me if I'd ran away. "Dammit, that means I was right! I knew I felt someone else's presence every time these Akatsuki came around. Someone must be watching, to make sure they all play by the rules."

Narrator's POV (Zetsu)

_So the girl finally figured out? Now that she knows how will she react to when Deidara shows his face? _

Jumping from the tree I head back to the river, though another end just in case another showed up, which I knew there would be. Settling down on the grass I looked over my mental map and wondered where I would find those two men. Though those Akatsuki were getting in the way I still had a goal, an no Akatsuki would help me.

Narrator's POV (Sasori and Deidara)

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked as he saw Deidara take off his cloak.

"You guys never realized the clue to us did you, hmm?" Deidara slid his cloak off and hid it under a rock nearby. "Our cloak gives away that we are part of the Akatsuki, so then Mizuki will know exactly who we are and fight us. But without it she has no idea who I am, hmm." Deidara grinned as Sasori sighed, not admitting that Deidara had come up with an plan that could actually work.

"What exactly is your plan?" Sasori asked as Deidara grinned.

"I'll tell you once I've brought the girl back." Grinning Deidara walked off from the clearing and into the forest, prepared to find out who this girl was that had gotten past Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and now Sasori.

So Deidara has come up with a plan to hide the fact that he is in the Akatsuki. But will it work or will it fall and crumble as the others' plans had? What will he wish for if she does go along with his plan? Will anyone be able to capture the girl who holds Ryuu, the dragon spirit? Maybe you'll find out in the next Chapter of "Another Day in the Rain".


	7. Chapter 7 Beauty in his art

"If I see another Akatsuki I am going to run my sword through his chest, I'm dead serious." I yelled as I grasped my sword and placed it in the water, which was dried blood washed off into the cooling water until it was as clean as when I had first gotten it, for the first few moments that was. I touched the point of the deep sword pricking my already wounded hand. _In just a few days my mission has changed from hunting those bastards to wanting to kill the next Akatsuki I see. _Grinning to myself I wondered how far the men had gotten away from my house, possibly they had gotten to another village at a border.

They were the least of my worries right now, since they couldn't hurt me. However, the Akatsuki were hunting after me, it was like a line of which the hunter is hunted. Those men would have to wait until I had gotten through this game these men, though I had no idea if there were any women in the Akatsuki, because possibly since I had never actually belonged to any of the villages I had no idea about the shinobi way like the rest of my family had.

Suddenly I heard a soft brush from behind me and I pulled my sword out and drove my point to the Akatsuki's heart. "What the hell?" A voice came from the shadows as a man possibly a year older than me with long blond hair and one showing light blue eye. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak, something that all the other Akatsuki seemed to wear the entire time. He wasn't of the Akatsuki and I had nipped into his head, blooding running softly down his face and dripping off from his chin.

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else!" I quickly pulled out one of my many healing remedies and let Ryuu guide me to healing the man.

"So you just stab whoever comes around with your sword, hmm?" The man grinned as he said that and I could help but smile back.

"No, it's just that for the last few days this organization called the Akatsuki have been chasing me and their getting on my damn nerves." However, instead of pouring my heart like an idiot I sighed. "So why are you wandering through the forest?"

"I'm looking for someone, or actually two men, I know where they're hiding so all I need to do is find them, but I kind of got lost on the way, hmm." The man looked up at the sky, grinning as if that was a good thing.

"That's strange, I'm also looking for two men, they both killed my family and I want to send them to hell." Looking up to the sky I sighed before I spoke again. "They're names were Atsushi Yuno and Iwao Yuu." His eyes widened as I said those names and I couldn't help but widen my eyes. "Please tell me you're after the same men?" Then he nodded and I couldn't help but grin. "So it seems that our paths were meant to cross this day, may I ask what your name is."

"My name is Deidara and may I ask what is yours, hmm?" His grin must have been placed on his face since birth since it didn't seem to lack.

"My name is Mizuki," Then I sighed as I grasped my sword even tighter, wondering if another Akatsuki would show up in the mid of this meeting with this man by the name of Deidara. "Why are you after those men?"

"Like you, they also killed my family. I want them to rot in hell." He grinned as he said that and I held my hand to my mouth as he looked my way.

"How can you grin at something like that?" But even as I asked he still grinned and I wondered if he ever did not smile.

"It's so hard to remember about my past that I just smile at it, looking forward to tasting those men's blood, hmm." He looked like he had laughed at that but I couldn't be sure.

"I remember my past and every time I think of it I can't help but let the sadness fill my heart," Then I looked at Deidara and grinned. "But you don't give a damn do you?"

"No, I give a damn to anyone who has been hurt by those bastards." He touched my face as if we'd know each other forever and that's when I noticed something not most people had inside their palm. A closed mouth was sitting in the middle of his palm, grinning right up at me. Deidara noticed me looking at it and laughed as he pulled his hand back and stared at it grinning. Slowly he reached to his side for a pouch and his hand pulled out something as it moved by itself, looking like it was chewing on something.

In a moment his hand spat out a clump of clay and he grasped it until he unraveled it to see something of beauty. A soft white bird stood in his hand and let out a chirp, which made my eyes widen as he flung it upwards. The bird hovered over head and in a moment the beauty of the bird bursted into a lovely explosion and I grinned just as he. "Now, you were going to speak of your past, hmm?"

Narrator's POV (Zetsu)

_Hmm, it seems Deidara has calmly met the girl and she does not expect that he is just waiting for her to follow him. It seems his actual plan is working, strange how hardly any of his plans work, since he is so hot-headed. I wonder how this will play out. _

"It always brings me to tears when I think of the men killing my family but it really doesn't matter how many tears I cry because they'll still be dead no matter what." Lying down on the ground I looked up at the soft blue sky, sighing. "As like most deaths it was raining outside and I was sitting outside letting the rain fall into my lap when I suddenly heard yelling. Then it happened so quickly I hardly saw anything but blood and then I saw my parents in one man's hand and my sister's in another man's hands, blood running down each of their hands. My eyes had widened as both of them stared at me, then Ryuu took over and I found myself alone with just the bloodiest mess of my family."

I looked up at the sky and let the memories of myself on the day just before I had left. I'd dug my family a large grave and place them side by side with a cloth of soft silk falling underneath them. However, I showed no emotions to the outside world never would and never did. "Well, that sucks." Deidara looked up at the sky, but then his eyes hovered over a tree for a moment than turned to the lake, a grin still on his face.

Narrator's POV (Zetsu)

_Why the hell did that idiot look at me? Lucky for him that girl isn't looking this way or he'd of blown his cover. _

"So do you want to come with me?" he asked out of the blue.

"To find those two bastards, sure, maybe you would help me with these Akatsuki that follow me." As I said that he grinned, a grin a bit different from before but I ignored it. Standing up I looked in the direction of which his eyes had grazed over a tree to find nothing but the bark.

Narrator's POV (Deidara)

_And they thought that my plans would never work but now all I have to lead her to the Headquarters and then I get my wish, which I still need to think of. _

Following behind him I noticed that we were heading in the same direction as the Akatsuki men had lead me, toward the mountain. So quickly I stopped and stared straight at Deidara wondering about if he was really speaking the truth. He seemed to notice too and looked back at me with a grin. "Don't worry, your Akatsuki hideout is near the mountain also, but it was deserted, all that was left were a bunch of empty cells." He read my mind and I couldn't help but look away.

Finally after almost an hour of following him we came to the large mountain I had tried so hard to avoid and I saw him grin as he looked up at the tough climb and I wondered how we would get up. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out another hand-mouth full of clay and it once again began to chew on the softness. Suddenly, a bird emerged once more from his hand but this time he spoke one word and the bird grew to massive size. "Come on Mizuki." He held out one hand and as I grasped it he flung both of us onto the bird as it started flying to the top of the mountain. Looking down at the ground that was beneath us I wondered how it would feel to be falling from this height and dying so quickly after feeling wind run through your hair.

However I quickly let that thought escape my mind as the ground disappeared underneath the clouds and I felt so dizzy that I couldn't even look down anymore, so I quickly went to the center of the bird were Deidara was grinning, the same grin I had seen just a moment before.

Narrator's POV (Zetsu)

_So it seems that Deidara has gotten the girl up to the mountain now all he has to do is get her inside and the Itachi can put her in a genjutsu until we can safely capture her and the spirit. _

Narrator's POV (Akatsuki)

"It seems that Deidara's plan has actually brought the girl." Sasori said, a little impressed that Deidara's plan had actually worked and he hadn't revealed himself to Mizuki.

"We need to be close, just as soon as they land here, that girl could possibly take the chance to jump, even from this height." Itachi said, knowing that the girl could jump from any heights when he'd seen her jump from a tree that was over twelve feet tall.

"Dammit when I see that fuckin' bitch I swear I'm going to dig my scythe right into her head." Hidan growled as he thought of how he could kill her.

"If you kill her…" Kakuzu began but stopped as he thought of how he would also kill the girl.

"His plan actually worked…?" Kisame still couldn't get how Deidara had actually done one of his plans correctly.

"Yeah Senpai did it!" Tobi was happy but Madara was the least of happy. _Dammit that idiot actually captured her, now let's see if Pein will wish those jinchūriki so my wish will come true. _

"Where are Konan and Pein?" Zetsu asked, since he had been watching Deidara and Mizuki and had lost track of those two. Everyone either blankly shook their head or shrugged as they heard the soft sound of Deidara's bird leaving. "Get ready Itachi." Itachi nodded as he always had his Sharigan active.

Narrator's POV (Pein and Konan)

"It seems Deidara has been successful in acquiring Mizuki." Konan said, a small smile on her face. "They would like us to meet them once they have captured her." Pein nodded as he thought how this girl would complete his and Madara's goals.

"Where are they?" I asked, kind of afraid that this hideout was not deserted.

"Don't sound so afraid, Mizuki, your safe." Deidara grinned as we walked through a cave entrance and then I saw them.

The Akatsuki were standing around, glaring at me and I was foolish enough to look into Uchiha Itachi's eyes. Turning around just for a moment I saw what I should have guessed. Deidara was pulling on an Akatsuki cloak and my eyes stayed bored as he grinned at me, looking as if he had just won his prize, well he had, me. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, I knew that I should trust anyone! _I swore a bit as I felt myself being pulled into a genjutsu. _I'm sorry I couldn't do this, I'm sorry that you're going to be forced to grant again. _

_I don't give a damn, this is part of what I was given to this world to do, just as long as they wish for nothing dead, though I still have to grant it. _I mentally widened my eyes as I thought about how much I had figured out about these Akatsuki in a matter of meeting them. _Oh god this world is going to be ruled by the Akatsuki. _Those were my last thoughts before I blacked out and fell into his genjutsu and I saw the same sight I had told to Deidara, except I saw them slaughtered over and over again.

Narrator's POV (Pein and Konan)

"Itachi has put the girl in a genjutsu and the others have locked her in a cell next to her family's killer. They would like us to come." Konan thought of the girl and what she was seeing inside of Itachi's genjutsu, since Zetsu had spoken that she was screaming louder than any of Itachi's victims, her eyes had looked crazed. Pein nodded as they left for the Akatsuki Headquarters.

So it seems that Deidara is the one who has his wish granted first, but what the hell is his wish? Will we finally be able to see what this spirit looks like? So will Mizuki be able to kill the two who killed her family while also escaping?

Sorry for it being so long but there were multiple pictures, POVs, and flashbacks!

Thanks for reading!

Mizuki has been captured and is locked inside her prison in multiple ways. Now, it is time for Ryuu to be revealed and also the wish of the one who had taken trust out of Mizuki's hands. Thanks for reading "beauty in his art" and hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening of Ryuu!

"Dammit when I get out of here you are dead!" I yelled, though none of them seemed to care as they left me inside the damp prison next to another accompanied.

"Don't threaten them, Mizuki." I looked up to find Deidara looking down at me, a grin forming on his face as his eyes stared down at me through the bars. My eyes widened as I lunged at him and banged against the cold metal wanting so well to kill him. He noticed the anger that rolled around in my eyes and sighed. "Do not look at me like that, I've kept my promises."

"Keep your promises? What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled as he looked at me, a grin on his face.

"It seems they haven't told you this, but beside you lays one of my promises to you. Your family's killers are sitting there unconscious." My eyes widened as a grin seemed to tape onto my mouth. "And you are still safe, as long as Hidan or Kakuzu don't find you. They want to kill you for humiliating them." His grin made me want to shove my sword into his face but as I reached toward my waist he laughed.

"Did you really think that we would allow you to have your sword? Now just call down, Mizuki." Anger raged in me as I slammed against the bars, making him step backwards in surprise. He laughed as he walked into the darkness, leaving me glaring into the wall, wishing that I could burn a hole through it and strangle them.

Once he had left and I'd stopped glaring at the wall I wondered of a way to escape, though it seemed impossible as I looked out the bars and saw not a single grazing light, just darkness filling the empty prison room, though the prison itself was not empty. Sighing I pulled my legs together and thought about what they would do to me once they had each had their wish. _Remember Mizuki, I can only grant three wishes per day so since there is around possibly ten of them we may be staying here for about four days. _Four days until I found out what they would do with my true self. Would they just kill me, since I would be of no use to them, or would they make me join the Akatsuki, having to watch people be hurt by these people? My hands grasped my chin in their warm touch as my eyes flew toward the sudden movement in the darkness.

Suddenly Deidara appeared with what I thought to be the leader of the Akatsuki. "Hello, Mizuki." The man's voice filled my ear as I looked up to find him staring at me with bored eyes.

"I really hate you Akatsuki, you know that right?" I slyly spoke as the man looked down at me once more, just as I noticed that rings circled around in his eyes, making it look hypnotizing. _Why are his eyes…_I began as Ryuu started pulling out facts. _He has Rinnegan eyes; I can't explain it any further. _Looking down at the ground I wondered how long they would actually keep me here. "Just get it over with, you damn Akatsuki are just like any other greedy person, all you want is your freakin' wish granted and then what are you going to do with me, hmm?" I let my head rise up, challenging the Rinnegan to look me straight in my glaring eyes. However, he still looked into them, making me wonder what his wish would be.

"You have multiple uses in the Akatsuki, Mizuki, once you have granted our wishes then you will see." His words confused me as his head turned to Deidara, who was grinning the same grin that didn't ever seem to leave his face. "Deidara, you may have your wish granted first, but first the spirit must be awakened." Deidara nodded to him as he walked toward my prison cell and in that instant I tried to figure out how to slip past them and then it fell on me like a rock to water. As soon as the cell door was swung open I grabbed hold of Deidara's wrist and twisted it behind his back and as he was distracted by the doppelganger Ryuu had created I ran up the darkest stairs, just out of sight of the Rinnegan leader.

Quickly rushing up the darkened staircase I wonder how many Akatsuki members I had seen when I heard swearing coming from above me and I knew that I was listening to two members arguing with each other. Sighing to myself, I quickly held my hand to my mouth as another voice hovered over me and I knew by the short words that it was Uchiha Itachi, the one who had put me in a genjutsu and wouldn't be hesitate to put me in another. For a moment I was wondering what I would do when suddenly Ryuu touched me with both our chakra fussed together as she held my hands together to make a seal. However, before we could even begin the second seal an explosion filled my eyes with dust and I knew that I had no other way of escaping; I was as caught as a fly in a web. "Don't run away Mizuki, you'd just be captured again." Deidara's voice seemed dark as he grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me down the stairs, looking angry that I had almost lost him his wish.

As I was slammed onto the ground by him I noticed that another man had formed behind the Rinnegan, this man had a mask covering what his true face hid. "What the hell are you doing here Tobi?" Deidara sounded annoyed at the masked man by the name of Tobi.

"Pein-sama says that Tobi can have Tobi's wish after he has his!" Tobi's voice was as childish as my little sisters' were and I couldn't help but look down as the two began arguing.

"Quiet," Pein spoke those words as a snake did before it murdered its perfect kill. The two childish, annoying men stopped as they glared at me, ready to awaken Ryuu. But if Ryuu had described how much pain her last user had felt when she had been born anew I shivered at just the thought. Suddenly, without warning I felt a pain surging through my body as I noticed that a light was forming around me as Pein's lips moved, chanting a spell to awaken her beautiful form. Slowly, my eyes were blurred as the light turned as dark as the room around me. _I am awakening once more, to grant the wishes of those who have wanted for long. _Ryuu whispered in me as I felt her leaving my mind and running slowly to my feet as my scrapped clothing started running off and my short hair grew long and silver.

After almost four minutes of slipping through my body she gurgled out of my foot, beauty wrapping out as her form showed its true self. _To show the true form of myself I will grant for that is the wish that is of thy self. _Her voice whispered as I closed my eyes and let her finally show her true form to them, who stood in pure amazement at how she looked. Their eyes widened as her form finally condensed around me, wrapping her new keeper in her soft and sticky looking, though it was like silk.

Opening my eyes I saw what her beauty was. Her true eyes showed of cerulean as her body was twisted of both dark grey and a darker blue. Slowly my eyes ran down my own self to find none of my clothes falling over my body but a super short, revealing, suit pulled over me and glowing white gloves and tights grasping at me.

"It is time for your wish to be granted." Her lovely spirit like voice waved through the walls as we noticed that the other Akatsuki members had formed around the barrier that we had formed. My face was bored as I saw that Deidara had a surprised look on his face that did not consist of a smile. _Good. _My inside thoughts spoke as Ryuu's eyes looked up from me to him and he stepped back in almost fear, but I knew he was amazed. "You are the one who tricked Mizuki, am I right?" He looked up and nodded as her snake like head touched my own and she read my thoughts, though I hardly had any about him, except his name. "Deidara, your name that is, hehe it seems you are the man who I shall first grant a wish. So shall it be done." The other Akatsuki members looked to Deidara, some looking like they wanted to kill him, as they left him to be alone, in the darkness with a spirit that had a keeper who thought of him in possibly no way. _

It has finally happened, Ryuu has awakened and we will find out what Deidara has wanted to wish for! What will happen to Mizuki after she has granted their wishes? What does she mean by "who thought of him in possibly no way"? Maybe we will find out next time in "Another day in the rain"! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Wishes granted, paths chosen

My eyes looked down at the mortal as I twisted my head softly around Mizuki's head and beamed at the man who stood before me. Deidara his name was, and he did not seem afraid of me, how lovely that is. "I can feel thoughts wandering in your mind, wanting to ask questions of your future and of your death. That is not your wish but I can see through time and space and I would grant you this permission without a waste of a wish." His eyes widened as his lips moved to speak.

"Tell me of how I die and who is the one who kills me." His voice was calm as I looked into the future ready to grant his permission.

"Your death, how young, how young you are when you shall die. An explosion, a suicide attempt for you Deidara but you are fighting one of your worst enemies, one who carries the Sharigan eyes." He growled at the name but looked at me with anger rising high in his irises as I felt Mizuki smile at his death, since she still held heat against him for making her unlock me. "The name of your killer, Uchiha Sasuke and the last one to see you before your death will be another of the Uchiha." I did not speak the name for it seemed that he did not know the secret that was hovering over him in the air. "Now your wish I shall grant, just whisper it softly to make it come true." He grinned long as he looked up into my white eyes as his voice whispered ever so softly.

"My wish is to be able to kill any with the Sharigan eyes." His wish would change the future I could see it as I slowly granted his wish. He would kill Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi would live, though softly dying of a disease, he would help capture the Nine-tailed beast and then the Akatsuki would win, just one wish could change the future.

Softly I whispered his wish to the heavens, ready to grant his wish as he watched, wondering how his wish would show. "You will find that your covered eye was being trained to reflect Sharigan but when looked upon by a Sharigan user they will find themselves in a deep genjutsu, so deep their minds will leave their bodies, allowing you to kill them physically anyway you wish." My voice flowed from my throat as he grasped his covered eye, grinning wildly. I knew he would only use it when he was to fight Sasuke and Itachi but if he were to dare look the hidden Uchiha in the eye he will find a secret that could save the world from horror and give the world true peace.

"Your wish has been granted, though I can grant two more, if thee wishes to be granted even more bring the next who wants to be gifted of their one true destiny, the one in which only they could conjure." Deidara walked away as another showed to my eyes, though no name came to my mind as he bowed his head to me. "A name I seek from those who wish to be granted may I ask what is yours?" when his eyes faced me I could not yet but hold back a gasp. "Rinnegan eyes, the beauty in their deadly hold."

"My name is Nagato." His voice was deep and was of which Mizuki had known as the leader. As his name passed to my ear I saw how his future would unfold with Deidara's wish granted. "I ask for permission to hear my future." I nodded as I looked to the heaven, wondering how to speak of his success.

"With Deidara's wish granted a hidden Uchiha's goal will be taken and true peace will fill this world, you shall live." I whispered as he nodded and I waited for him to want his wish. "It is time for your wish to be granted." My voice was soft as he spoke what I knew he would.

"My wish is to have each jinchūriki here to make true peace." My words reached to the heavens as bodies of lifeless jinchūriki laid on the ground, ready to grant true peace.

"You will still have to sacrifice them, since only their bodies are lifeless the jinchūriki are thriving so softly ready for you to sacrifice them." The rest of the Akatsuki were summoned as each took hold of one and took them up the steps but one did stay, and I knew him by name. Uchiha Madara.

"Remove your mask!" My voice spoke loudly, hating the feeling of being stuck behind protective barriers, wanting to break free and kill him. He laughed loudly as he threw his mask to the ground and looked up at me with a sly grin. His Sharigan eyes looked up at me as I saw he had eternal youth.

"Well once again we meet Ryuu." His voice made me swipe at the barrier as he laughed. "Now, now, don't hurt yourself before granting my wish." I growled loudly at him.

"You are the reason why I was locked for two hundred years! But I am bound to grant a wish but have permission to show futures and yours shall not be granted!" I knew that even if his wish was granted Deidara's eye would still kill him, thankfully.

"Fine Ryuu be stubborn as you always were, it just makes you look even lovelier." His grin made me sigh as I looked at him, waiting for him to make his wish. "Then if you must make that then I will tell you that I wish to become the jinchūriki to the Ten Tailed beast." My eyes widened this time as I sighed, knowing I was bound to grant his wish. So I softly granted his wish, intertwining his own fall with the words.

"Your wish has been granted, it fuses inside you, but be sure to know that one eye can kill you." I did not speak anymore of Deidara's wish as Madara laughed and pulled his mask back on.

"This is the time in which you leave isn't it, Ryuu? To be trapped in a mortals soul until the next day, to grant wishes over and over once again that is all you shall do." He left just as my body started fading into Mizuki, who had heard the entire conversation.

Mizuki's POV

My eyes opened as my dark clothes still hung to my body, the white gone. _Ryuu are you okay? _I wanted to hear her voice.

_Just tired, but we could try and escape here. _She spoke as she lulled to sleep. I noticed not a single person, except for the two bastards who had killed my parents, where there and my sword was next to the wall. Grasping it I pulled open the cell door to the two men and saw the fear in their eyes. "I have wanted to kill you for taking my family's life. Now you shall pay for your wrongs." I felt like a shadow of myself as I cut their throats, their heads gurgled out blood on the ground as I walked back out, running up the stairs.

I ran until I came to the edge of the cave, looking down on the long jump, waiting for Ryuu to allow my chakra to build to be able to land without getting myself killed. "Since we have no need for you with your family's killers dead then I guess you will just leave." I turned around as I saw Deidara stepping from the shadows grinning. "I know what Ryuu was speaking of when I was listening to Tobi's wish, an Uchiha, I would like to kill him. Tell your Ryuu that and I shall say goodbye." I knew that Ryuu had heard that but I did not want to speak her words but she forced them out of me.

"She wants to say thank you, she wishes that you succeed in killing Madara, along with Sasuke, but she speaks do not kill Itachi so softly, he is suffering from a disease and will die soon." I spoke to him as he grinned and nodded.

"Then goodbye Mizuki, and maybe with peace crossing this land may our paths meet again." He walked to the shadows as I sighed and leaned backwards against the wind brushing against me. _Ready?_

_Ready._ I flung myself to the ground, calm as I should be falling to the ground. I landed on my feet and started jumping from tree to tree until I found myself just outside my little house. I opened the door and packed things into my pouch, knowing I would not return soon. Sighing I locked the door and moved on.

As I walked through the forest the rain started pouring as I sat up high in the same tree where I had seen Itachi the first encounter with the Akatsuki. Grinning and Laughing I let the rain pour down into my eyes as I whispered so softly only Ryuu and I could hear.

"Just _another day in the rain." _I wondered if my family was making it rain, as it seemed that it rained when I was to begin another path. Maybe my path would meet Deidara once more, maybe not. Only time could tell.


End file.
